


Something Much More

by lothalmoons



Series: Love in San Dimas [1]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: (but he doesn’t know!!), (but they’re still in high school), Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Requited Love, bill is having a minor crisis, post excellent adventure, that’s really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothalmoons/pseuds/lothalmoons
Summary: Bill had always called Ted his best friend but thought of him as something more - he doesn’t want to come to terms with why.





	Something Much More

It was late - much too late to still be up, especially on a school night.

But Bill couldn’t help it.

There was one thing, one very big thing, preventing him from falling asleep on the cool garage floor. That thing was right next to him, and his name was Ted “Theodore” Logan.

If anyone asked Bill who Ted Logan was, he would immediately reply, “my best friend” - and therein was the problem. Ted was Bill’s best friend, he had been ever since they had first met over a decade ago, but lately, “friend” didn’t seem to cut it. Perhaps friend had never been the right word for Ted, but Bill hadn’t ever realized it before - he hadn’t realized a lot of things.

Sitting up in the early morning hours when it was still pitch black outside, Bill tried to make sense of the warring factions of his mind, the swirling thoughts and confusion that cluttered his brain and tensed up his stomach. He looked over at Ted, sleeping peacefully beside him. His hair covered most of his face, with only his closed eyes and mouth visible. His lips were upturned in the smallest of smiles, as if he were having a good dream. Bill felt like he was going to puke.

Bill tried to remember when he first wondered if Ted’s hair was as soft as it looked. He wondered when he had first began to notice the light in his eyes, the pink in his lips, and the smoothness of his skin. He wondered when he first began to fantasize what Ted would look like next to him, curled up in his arms, sleeping as blissfully as he was now.

He wondered where he first went wrong and if he could make it all stop.

A tear escaped from Bill’s eye and rolled down his cheek, hitting the concrete below him. Bill wiped his eyes, but it did nothing to stop the slow and steady flow. He had been happy in his ignorance, being able to call Ted his best friend and feel as if that simple label covered all that Ted was, but that title could never even begin to encompass what Bill felt about Ted, and for that, he was utterly miserable. In a world so full of people, past, present, and future, it sounded almost impossible to feel alone, but here Bill sat, feeling like the loneliest person in the world.

Ted shifted next to him, and Bill felt his breath catch in his throat. He rubbed at his red eyes to get rid of any sign of weakness, of fragility, but Ted had only turned around, still asleep and completely unaware. Bill let out a sigh, his stomach still knotted and his heart still aching but wholly exhausted. He wouldn’t be able to go to bed in solace, but at least he would be able to sleep, his body having been forced to acquiesce, his energy having been drained through his tear ducts.

Ted’s back was now facing Bill as he crawled back into his sleeping bag. The silence of the night, it’s empty trustingness, enveloped the two as Bill moved hand towards Ted. Bill stayed like that, frozen, his hand hovering, before he moved to touch Ted’s back so lightly, his fingertips almost had to imagine the sensation. In his messy script that Ted had complimented many times before, Bill wrote out “I love you” on his best friend’s back before pulling away and falling asleep, turned away from the words that now would never leave him.

The sun had barely risen as Ted sat up and yawned, blinking away the sleepiness that clouded his eyes. He checked the clock on the wall, hanging just above him: 6:08. He still had a half hour before he had to leave for school. He rolled up the sleeping bag he had been in and stuck it in the corner of the garage and gathered up the scattered bags and CDs that covered the floor around him. 

Just before leaving the garage to grab breakfast from inside the house, he looked back at Bill, still sleeping. Ted leaned down close to his friend, his thoughts never clearer nor intentions more sound, and in a voice no louder than a whisper, still raspy with sleep, he said, “I love you too, dude.”

As he walked away, he wondered if Bill heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is really short and probably not that good considering I wrote it at midnight! But inspiration and motivation come at weird times. I hope you like it!


End file.
